Bring Me To Life
by Mad Kat the Pineapple
Summary: A short little songfic about anakin and padme. song - evanescence, bring me to life. please r &r.


A/N – I never have, and never will own Star Wars. The song belongs to Evanescence. Please read and review… I am still a wreck, you know, and a couple of reviews would be nice…

Padmé stared out into the dark night on Coruscant, the city lights providing meagre warmth to the cold darkness. She pulled her pale minty green silk stole a bit closer around her shoulders, continually raking the inky darkness, just waiting for her saviour…

Anakin.

She stood there, waiting for what felt like hours, for what actually was only a few minutes. What could she say? Every moment without him was an age. She closed her eyes. My Anakin, she thought softly. Without thinking, she quietly began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Padmé shivered, but not only from the cold. Only recently had she come to realise what she was without him, how low and primitive she felt.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

A sudden gust of icy night air caught her minty green nightdress and pulled it closer to her shins, making her colder than before, and pulled her silk stole closer as she powered into he chorus.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

She pulled the silk stole around her shoulders in even closer, dreading her senatorial life. She was nothing on her own, without her Anakin. Inside, alone, she was so cold and naïve. Her fear gave her strength to continue.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

Terror tightened its grip like ice around her heart. Rhinnal or Hoth could be mistaken for Tatooine or Ryloth when compared to how cold she felt inside. She wasn't truly alive without Anakin… she simply existed.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The icy evening breeze that whirled felt like a sandstorm from Tatooine as her agony continued, and again she powered into the chorus.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

She could then see him coming; his speeder was approaching her apartment. It was the moment the moment that she had been looking forward to for so long… Anakin was coming home to her embrace. Her heart rate quickened as she anticipated his arrival.

_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love_

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

Then it happened so quickly. As he landed, the sudden channels of air made her lose her balance and she only just grabbed the landing platform in time before she plummeted to what would be her certain death. No sooner had she clung to the platform, had her Anakin taken hold of her wrists and was attempting to pull her back up. He then grimaced from the effort, reaching into the force for help, and burst out with a little more of her song.

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

In her desperation, Padmé continued.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everything!_

He noticed her desperation, and tightened his grip as he continued.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

A dark thought then crossed Padmé's mind.

_Don't let me die here_

Anakin responded with an agonised shout.

_There must be something more!_

With one last pull, Anakin hauled her back up, and Padmé let out her cry, a few tears beginning to fall.

_Bring me to life!_

Anakin held her close and held her in his strong embrace, she attempted to set her worries free in the form of her chorus.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

As his embrace tightened and more tears fell, for the last time, she repeated her words.

_Bring me to life!_

As the night wind continued to breeze around them, the ice around her heart began to melt in Anakin's arms. _I'll never let you go, Annie. _She thought to herself. And despite the fear in her heart, Padmé knew that there was no force in the universe that could untie them, and that there was no place in the universe that she would ever rather be.

THE END


End file.
